1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a tiltable attachment for skid steer loaders. More particularly, this invention pertains to tiltable attachment which enables bucket attachments for skid steer loaders to be rotated around the longitudinal axis of the skid steer loader arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the related art many attachments exist for rotating utility attachments around the horizontal axis of the skid steer loader arms. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,512,283 and 3,539,022.
These constructions emphasize the rotating of the utility attachments while they are engaging the ground. This type of device allows for the up and down movement of the utility attachment around the horizontal axis and side to side movement of the utility attachment around the vertical axis.
Their primary purpose is to dispose of material being gathered in front of the utility attachment to the side. The devices do not posses the strength to vertically raise the material being pushed and subsequently rotate the material around the longitudinal axis allowing the material to be dumped to either side while elevated around the vertical axis.
In other related art many attachments exist for rotating utility attachment loads. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,5540,330 and 5,281,076.
These constructions emphasize the lifting and rotating of containerized loads. This type of device allows for the up and down movement of the containers around the horizontal axis and the rotation of the containers around the longitudinal axis. They do not allow for the lifting and rotation of loose materials. Further these devices do not possess the strength to push material while rotated. These devices are designed for very specialized use. Their utility attachments are generally constructed to accept only specific types of containers.
The need for a device with the strength to operate while rotating around the horizontal, vertical and longitudinal axis has been known. The method for providing the strength to allow such rotation is not known.